Tank Wars
Iacon Plain The bright, golden light of Prima Facie and Altera lend this huge section of unbroken surface a soft glow, even through the thick layer of ground metal dust and debris that covers it. The flat, metallic plain continues as far as the optic to see, only to be broken in the distance by the broken ruins of a once great city. Like a Phoenix, the city of Iahex once rose from the ashes of Iacon, and like that same Phoenix, Iahex has once more burned itself out in the fires of war, returning again to ashes. Still, this dreary region of destruction and promises broken has an expectant quality to it, a waitfulness. The Phoenix's cycle is never-ending. The ruined wasteland that once was the shining beacon of hope for the Autobots, Iahex. Now reduced to a smouldering pile of rubble, the once great city was once host to a multitude of Autobot contingents and most of it's special operatives. However, all that changed when the Decepticons took over Cybertron again ... wretching it from the feeble grasp of the Autobots. Liberating it, if you will. And so soars our protagonist, a Combaticon of epicly mad proportions. Apparently, someone forgot to invite him to the party. And boy, is he pissed. "Sassa frassin' glitch heds, don't know how to invite ah proper bruiser to the fight! Brawl woulda smashed 'em good, then built a throne outta the wreckage!!" he loudly blathers, not a care in the world for just who -might- be listening. After all, they did drive the Autobots into hiding. "Mebbe that's it, they were afraid of me hoggin' all the fun! Sassa frassin' glitch heds!!" Speaking of bruisers, one is coming over the horizon right now! A red tank, in all its glory. "WHAM, POW, BAZAM!" the Red Tank exclaims, "Looks like there was a party and I wasn't invited!" He then spots Brawl. "Oh wait, looks like someone had a hangover and BANG, stayed behind!" Warpath folds down into his awesome tank mode. "Whoa, look out! What do we have here??" Brawl exclaims, suddenly stopping in midflight once he's spotted Warpath, his yelling is almost as loud as Brawl's!! "Look, I found me ah little lonely Autodork ... this should be fun!" Brandishing his laser pistol, the Combation takes a couple of pot shots from the air. "Dance Autotard, DANCE!" Combat: Brawl strikes Red Tank with his Pistol'd (Pistol) attack! "Dance? POW, You wanna dance? Well fine, here's a BANG, Waltz for ya!" the Red Tank retorts, as the laser shots zap him slightly. He opens fire with his tank barrel, his own laser blasts launching outward towards the Combaticon. Combat: Red Tank strikes Brawl with his Laser attack! Brawl catches a laser blow right to the gut, sending him reeling in the air ... and plummeting towards the ground. "Frakkin' guy, I'll show him!!" he shouts out loud, transforming at the last instant. *KRASSSSSSHHHH* From the mini crater and resulting dust cloud, out rolls Brawl in his Leopard 1A1 glory. Rear sonic cannons glisten, as they propel a one-two punch towards Warpath. "Waltz with that!" The Combaticon drops forward, folding up into his Leopard 1A1 Tank mode. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Red Tank with his Dual Sonic Barrage! attack! -2 "KAPOW, KAZING!" the Red Tank exclaims, "Well now, take THIS!" He loads a sonic shell into his tankbarrel. He takes careful aim, and fires. "Your audios will ZAM, ring after that one!" Combat: Red Tank strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Sonic Shells attack! The sonic rounds impact on his left 'skirt', making the metal curtain fragile and impeding travel. <> he cries out, still trying to gain a decent bearing on the situation at hand. Mono e mono with the Autobot loud mouth Warpath, almost as annoying as Powerglide. He aims with his main tank barrel, unleashing a tiny blast of heated plasma. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Red Tank with his Mini Pew Pew! (Laser) attack! Red Tank charges forward as the plasma washes over his armor. He takes it in stride, and then suddenly halts, fixing his targeting again upon Brawl. "Sure, just BLAM, put it on my Cybertron Express tab," the Red Tank replies. "Now, here's the real deal! Lemme SWISH, freeze you up real good!" A cryo shell slides into the ammo tube and is expelled from the barrel in an explosive blast. Combat: Red Tank strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Cryo Shells attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Leopard 1A1 Tank 's Agility. (Crippled) <> Brawl replies, treads in a fury of motion as he backs away from his quarry. Inside however, the main tank cannon on the Leopard 1A1 Tank loads up a high explosive round and shoots forth ... propelling the Combaticon backwards. <> Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Red Tank with his High Explosive Round attack! "WHAM, BAM, there's plenty more where that came from!" the Red Tank announces, "Now hold still while I pound you into BOOM, scrapmetal!" A glowing red line of energy emanates from Warpath, aimed at Brawl. Combat: Red Tank misses Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Laser attack! <> Brawl yelps, tank treads quickly changing direction to avoid the intended attack. Retaking the offensive, the Combaticon reloads his reserves and lets out with some small arms fire in the meantime from the mounted machine gun on top of the Tank. Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Red Tank with his Ratta Tatta! (Disruptor) attack! "Well then, ZAP, lemme get a bead on ya!" Red Tank says. He stops, and begins tracking the mobile Brawl to get a more accurate target lock. Combat: Warpath takes extra time to aim his next attack. Leopard 1A1 Tank rolls forward with another offering of fire, the combined might of machine gun turret and tank cannon this time. <> Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank misses Red Tank with his Bullet and Shell COMBO!! attack! -2 "Who's WHAM, hiding back?" the Red Tank chortles, "Now remember, you, ZOW, asked for this!" A conventional shell blasts forth from Warpath, streaking towards the other tank. "Speaking of BLAM, hanging back, why don't you stop that?" Combat: Red Tank strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with his Conventional Shells attack! The shells detonate within close proximity, however most of Brawl's tough outer hide takes most of the damage. Some however seaps through, shocking the Combaticon as he transforms and launches himself at Warpath. "I asked for a fight, not some sissy lally gagging!!" he growls, frantically lashing out with his appendages. The Leopard 1A1 Tank transforms into robot mode. BRAWL SMASH! Combat: Brawl strikes Red Tank with his Fist and Forearm! attack! "OW! BANG! HEY!" the Red Tank protests, "Well if we're goona wrassle, then I'm ZAM, game!" The tank transforms, and Warpath launches himself at his opponent, intending to grapple him to the ground. "We'll see who's WOW, got whom!" The tank splits down the middle, then rises up. The treads separate into legs and arms pop out of the sides. The head comes out of the top of the tank. It's Warpath! Combat: Warpath strikes Brawl with his TANKTACKLE! (Kick) attack! Brawl is grappled to the ground, but not before he lashes out with another couple of blows. "Sassa Frassin' gearhed, why don't ya except your fate? Run while you can coward, Brawl will see you done in!!" The Combaticon aims a headbutt and elbow towards Warpath's face. Combat: Brawl strikes Warpath with his Head-Elbow SMASH! (Kick) attack! "I don't, WHACK, run!" Warpath snorts, as he gets a facefull of Brawl's elbow. "How about I go, POW, right in the kisser?" He rears back, balling his fist. Then he tries to cold cock Brawl with it. Combat: Warpath misses Brawl with his Punch attack! Brawl pushes himself away from the fracas, ducking low to evade the punch. Seizing up his opportunity ... -and- Warpath's fist, the Combaticon tries to heave him through the air and kick him away, once hefted out of course. Grunting, "Well, it pleases Brawl to be the first!" Combat: Brawl strikes Warpath with his Heave ... HOOOOO!! (Punch) attack! Warpath gets a facefull of dirt as he's heaved by the Combaticon. Fortunately his faceplate prevents any from getting into anything. "BAZOOM, well, I think I should just, RAM, run you right over!" He transforms back to tank mode and proceeds to charge at Brawl. Warpath folds down into his awesome tank mode. Combat: Red Tank strikes Brawl with his Ram attack! Brawl is knocked backwards, sailing through the air ... until he remembers he can FLY! Lifting up into the air, the Combaticon grabs his signature Electron Rile from subspace and takes aim at Warpath. "Ya know, you talk to stinkin' much!!" Combat: Brawl strikes Red Tank with his Electron Rifle attack! Red Tank gets hit again, which given that he's so slow, isn't surprising. "I'm goona, POW, knock you outta the sky, you dirty Decepti-creep!" He fires another special shell at Brawl. This time it's a thermal shell. "Let's see if this BLAM, heats you up good!" Combat: Red Tank strikes Brawl with his Thermal Shells attack! Catching the thermal shell shot in the chest, Brawl tumbles end over end until he straightens out and resumes a nominal view of his target. "Why you idiot!! Just give in, throw in the towel ... you're done. Once again, Brawl has shown you Autotards who's king of the jungle!" he rants, firing off another shot from his weapon in hand. Combat: Brawl strikes Red Tank with his Electron Rifle (Disruptor) attack! Red Tank suddenly realizes something. He's on cybertron, without backup, with an only half-damaged Brawl, and nobody to come get him if he's flattened. The bluster doesn't drop, but the tank starts to retreat slowly, attempting to make it to safety. "I'll getcha, BANG, next time," he shouts. He just hopes Brawl doesn't land a KO shot while he's making his getaway. Combat: Red Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Brawl Brawl blankly stares as Warpath rips his way from the Combation, retreating from the field of battle like a small scared mouse when you turn on the kitchen light in the middle of the night. "Next time? NEXT TIME?? There won't be a next time, you loser!!" he practically drools, seething with anger at having not found a worthy adversary ... yet again. Dropping the rifle to his side, the Combaticon sighs. "Not even worth tha waste of energon. RUN YOU LITTLE RUNT, AND TELL 'EM BRAWL IS COMIN' TO KICK IN THEIR TAILPIPES!!" = Decepticon Message: 2/75 Posted Author Brawl is back in town! Tue Jul 06 Brawl --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Brawl, in all his bulky green glory appears before the camera, thwapping the device that sends the view shaking and auto focus on the fritz. "Sassa frassin' piece of crap, how do you get it to work? Oh, okay. Hey, uhh. It's Brawl again, back from my vacation to the magma rivers. And before you ask, no. It was not fun, wasn't any wimps around to PULVERIZE!" Regaining composure, the Combaticon continues. "So anyway, as I was saying. I'm back in action, these Autotards will never know what hit them! Today I found that red tank Autobot guy, goes KAPLOWIE a lot? Anyway, I beat the snot out of him and sent him packing! Feels good to release some rage again, Brawl out.